


Wingman

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [23]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendzone, Getting Together, Holly Poly, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Poor Aaron Burr, Pre-Poly, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Aaron Burr is in pain.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 21
Kudos: 98





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back. I know I said I was gonna add another chapter to 'Statues' and I know that I haven't been posting for over a month. There are personal issues going on and I needed time off. I also want to let you guys know that I will be starting a job so my posting schedule may be funky. I hope you guys enjoy this and sorry for disappearing.

It all started in ninth grade.

Aaron Burr has been friends with Alexander Hamilton since kindergarten. They did everything together and, despite all reason, they’ve stuck by each other’s side. In seventh grade, a kid from South Carolina named John Laurens moved to the school area. Laurens quickly became friends with Hamilton and Burr. Everything was going fine until Hamilton came up to Burr a week before homecoming.

“Hey, Aaron? Do you know if John is going to homecoming with anyone?”

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“I’m gonna ask him out.”

“To homecoming or to date?” Alex looked at him with a wide smile on his face.

“Both. I’ve written it down.” Alex pulls out an envelope. “Could you do me a favor? If you could deliver this, that would be great.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you so much! You are the best wingman ever!” And with that, Alex gave him the letter and ran away. Aaron turned it over. It was just an envelope with ‘to John Laurens’ written in Alex’s cursive, along with a heart at the end. Aaron set out to find John and stumbled across him in the Theatre room.

“Hey, John.”

“Oh, hi, Aaron! How are you?”

“I’m doing fine. You?”

“Good, good. Alex wanted me to give you this.” John takes the note and opens it up. As he reads it, a smile takes over his face.

“He asked me out! This is amazing. I’ve had a crush on him since eighth grade. I gotta find him and give him an answer. Bye, Burr.” Aaron waves bye as he runs away. He tries not to let a tear slip.

Aaron’s had a crush on Alex since sixth grade.

And he fell for John somewhere along the way.

Burr just shakes away the pain and walks off. He’s lived this long without dating Hamilton, he’ll be fine.  
______________________________________________________________________________

In tenth grade, there was an exchange student.

His name was too long for anyone to pronounce, so he just went by Lafayette. Laurens and Hamilton have been in a happy relationship and Burr has watched on from the sidelines. It hurt, yes, but Aaron has faced worse. This new student was immediately drawn to the small group because both Hamilton and Burr spoke French. Hamilton, of course, enjoyed showing off more, so Burr let him do the talking. Aaron is pretty sure he knew before John, Alexander, and Lafayette knew. The love-filled gazes Laf cast at John when he was trying to learn French. The joy that radiated off Alex when Laf complimented him. The way John held Laf’s hand when they were walking.

The three boys were in love.

Aaron didn’t say anything. This was something that John and Alex needed to discuss. They seemed like the type that would be open to more people, but that didn’t involve Burr. About halfway through tenth grade, Aaron was, once more, asked to deliver a letter. This one had Lafayette’s full name in cursive along with a heart. Aaron sat down with Laf and helped him read it, considering he was still new to English and smiled as Laf jumped up to find John and Alex to tell him he would love to go on a date with them. That night, Aaron stood in front of a mirror, prodding at every part of his body, finding every flaw. Aaron was small, smaller than Hamilton by an inch, and Lafayette was tall. He was tall and had quite a bit of muscle. Lafayette was also French and that’s obviously a plus. Aaron tried to be mad at Laf. Burr had sat by Hamilton’s side since he can remember. He had helped Laurens and Hamilton talk it out after a huge fight. He’d cuddled John when he went into a panic attack and talked Alexander through a PTSD flashback. All Lafayette did was show up and smile his beautiful smile. All he did was reveal a beautiful personality that was full of compassion and love. All he did was be himself and that was enough to make them fall. No, Aaron couldn’t be mad at Lafayette.

He’s fallen in love with Lafayette, too.

That night, Aaron cried himself to sleep with loneliness filling his heart. The next day, he came to school with a smile and left with a box of chocolates as a thank you for being ‘the best wingman a person could ask for.’  
______________________________________________________________________________

In eleventh grade, Aaron found himself, once more, with a letter. This one had ‘Hercules Mulligan’ in cursive and a heart at the end of it.

Hercules Mulligan is a kid who has been going to the school for years. They weren’t really close to him until Lafayette had to do a group project with him and the two hit it off. For about a year, he joined their small friend group and Aaron thought that maybe he had a chance. Hercules was a kind soul and he was definitely easy on the eyes, too. He was single and another awkward third wheel that Aaron could relate to. Aaron still remembers when they first met and Hercules asked if he was also dating them (the three actually laughed at that. Right then and there, bursted out laughing. If Hercules saw the pain in his eyes, he didn’t comment). Aaron knew deep down that he didn’t stand a chance. It was clear Hercules loved Lafayette and Burr watched him fall for the others. They were all so perfect in their imperfect ways. Aaron wasn’t. He had sat in front of a mirror with a marker, writing down everything that was wrong with him on that mirror. For years, it was Burr and Hamilton against the world. Now, Burr was alone. He would always be Alex’s wingman and that just had to be enough. It sucks that every time he tries to move on, the person falls in love with the exact people he’s trying to move on from, but that’s life. Aaron drops the letter off to Hercules and leaves with a wave. He knows what the letter is about and doesn’t need to be around to hear it. Instead, he goes to class and sits in the back. He pulls out his sketchbook. Hamilton looks at him from his seat in the front. Burr gives him a thumbs up, conveying that the message was delivered. Alex smiles and turns back as class starts.

Aaron Burr continues his drawing of a broken heart.  
______________________________________________________________________________

It’s the Sophomore year of College and life sucks.

Alex, John, Lafayette, and Hercules are all still together and Aaron is still not included. To add insult to injury, each person has tried to set him up on several dates, all of them failing. Aaron is still hung up on four boyfriends he can never have. Four boyfriends who are currently talking about weddings.

“...So, our project in Budgeting is to design our dream wedding and estimate how much it would cost. I figured we could talk about it over lunch and give me a better idea.”

“Yeah, that’s good.” Aaron pipes up.

“If you guys will be doing that, then I’ll have lunch somewhere else. I’m not involved in your wedding plans.”

“Come on, Aaron. You’re my wingman, you have to be involved.” Alex says. Aaron feels his heart break at being friend-zoned again. John, the one who has to do this for a project, smiles.

“Yeah. Plus, you’re the sensible one out of all of us. You need to keep us in line and on budget. Please? I’ll pay for your food.”

“Okay. But I can pay for my own food-”

“Nonsense! Now, come on. We’ve got a wedding to plan!”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Alex, he is one of my best friends. I want him to be at the wedding.”

“We are not having that macaroni fucker at our wedding!”

“I wouldn’t mind him there.”

“Shut up, Hercules. Thomas is awful.”

“Since when do you care, John?”

Aaron sighs, laying his head on the table. They’ve been at this restaurant for three hours in order to plan everything out. Now that they got all the budgets down, they are trying to figure out the amount of food. Laf thought the best way to do this was to sit down and decide exactly who they were gonna invite. They currently have twelve on the guest list.

“GUYS! Just plan for two hundred. That seems like a reasonable amount.”

“You are a genius, petite Burr. I chose a good best man.” Alex gasps.

“Aaron is my best man! I’ve known him the longest.”

“Yeah, but me and Aaron-”

“I really must be going. Goodbye.”

“Wait, where-” Aaron gets up, flips the hood of his jacket up, and leaves the restaurant. He feels tears brimming at his eyes as the hurt resurfaces. He should be used to it by now. Used to the pain, the betrayal. But he’s not. Why isn’t he?

“Aaron!” Aaron feels a hand grab his arm. He stays facing forward with his head down, knowing tears are welling up. “Aaron, what's wrong? Is this about me wanting you to be my best man? If you want to be Lafayette’s so bad, you can-”

“It’s not about that.”

“Then, what is it about? I can tell you’re crying. Please. You’re my best friend-”

“Fine, you want to know what it’s about?” Aaron turns and rips off his hood. “It’s about you, four idiots! It’s about me trying to move on, but never being able to! IT’S ABOUT ME BEING FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU! Mulligan and Lafayette, end of tenth grade, Laurens, middle of ninth grade, Hamilton, middle of sixth grade! It’s about me standing by as you four fall deeper and deeper in love. It’s about knowing I can never have that. It’s about you guys laughing at the mere mention of me being your significant lover. It’s about me standing in front of a mirror and finding every single thing wrong with me and realizing just how you could never love me. It’s about me trying to hate every last one of you, but you smile and take my breath away. It’s about me delivering letters that have contents I know will break my heart because ‘I’m the best wingman ever’. It’s about me crying myself to sleep. It’s about me constantly being a weird attachment to your guys’ date because I’m your best friend. It’s about the knowledge I would never be anything more. Don’t you see? I wouldn’t want to stand on that altar as your best man, I would want to stand on that altar as your husband!” Aaron finishes. He feels tears streaming down and a look of shock on the others’ faces. Aaron turns and runs.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Bellamy was used to seeing Aaron enter his bar, despite being underage. He usually came with a group of boys and one of them, Hercules, was either of age or had a good enough fake ID. Bellamy never questioned it. However, Aaron entered alone, heartbroken, and red streaks down his face. Jonathan knows he could have gotten into so much trouble doing it, but the man clearly needed to forget. So, he got him a burger and a drink. Aaron smiled at him and put the drink to his lips. When he was done, Jonathan asked if the reason he was crying was the reason Jonathan thought he was.

“Did those four boys break up with you?” Aaron bursts into a new set of tears, slamming his head down. A look of realization crossed his features. “You were never together in the first place.”

“I love them so much! Why can’t they see!?!” Bellamy just shook his head and popped down a shot of straight whiskey. After about two hours. Burr was asleep on the counter, tears still silently streaming down his face. Jonathan got out his phone. He knew this was the last person Aaron would want him to call, but Jonathan didn’t know who else to get a hold of. He dials up Hercules’ phone number (he has all five phone numbers saved, due to the fact that two or more would come in and get blackout drunk or try to start fights. He uses Aaron’s the most). The phone rings until someone picks up.

“Hello?”

“Hercules? This is Jonathan Bellamy.”

“Hi. Why are you calling me? All my boys are right in front of me.”

“I didn’t know who else to call.”

“What happened?”

“Aaron Burr is passed out on my counter. Who can I call to pick him up?”

“We’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea-”

“See you soon.” And with that, Hercules hung up. Jonathan sighs and puts his phone down. He looks at Aaron.

“You’re gonna kill me when you wake up.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Hercules pulls up to their favorite bar. Lafayette is in the passenger’s seat and John and Alex are in the back. Lafayette walks in. Aaron is on the end of the bar top with a To-Go box next to him. Jonathan gives them a sad smile from where he was serving another person. Alex walks over to him. Laf follows.

“Oh, Aaron.” Aaron’s eyes are puffy and there are tear stains going down his cheeks. Alex looks up with tears in his own eyes.

“Why did I hurt him so badly?” Lafayette pulls Alex into a hug. John pets Aaron’s head as Hercules goes to Bellamy.

“How much were his drinks and food?”

“On the house. Just get him home safe.” Hercules nods and goes over to him.

“Come on guys, let’s get him home.” John looks up.

“Can he come home with us? Please?”

“It’s best if he stays at his own dorm. We don’t want him to be in more pain than he is.” John nods and looks back at him. Hercules picked him up, taking him to the car. He sets him between John and Alex in the back seat. When the car starts up, Aaron wakes up enough to cuddle into Alex.

“I don’t know why I ever assumed they could love me. I don’t even love me.” And with that confession and a few more tears, Aaron is back asleep.

“Eight years. He’s been in love with me for eight years. How could I miss it?”

“How could we all miss it? We broke his heart.” John says, rubbing Aaron’s back. Hercules looks at them through the rearview mirror.

“Alex, did you bring it?”

“No.”

“I did, mon amour.”

“Perfect.” Hercules pulls into the driveway and takes Aaron to his dorm. Unlike the squad, who has a house off of campus, Aaron stays in a single person dorm. It’s cramped and looks like a cell, but it’s Aaron’s little place. Hercules sets him down on the bed. John tucks him in as Lafayette puts a water bottle and some pills next to the bed, along with a trash can and Alex writes Aaron a note. After everything is set, they all go to leave. Alex kisses Aaron’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Aaron. I am so sorry.”

And with that, they all leave.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron wakes up with a massive hangover and pain everywhere. He’s in his own bed with curtains closed and all lights off.

“How in the world did I end up in my dorm?” Aaron asks no one. He sits up and sees a water bottle and pills. He takes them and looks around. The water bottle in his hand isn’t his, it’s John’s. Which means, they must be the way he got home last night. That’s great.

“I’m gonna kill Bellamy.” Aaron places the water bottle back, just now noticing a sticky note. He picks it up.

‘Hello, Aaron. I know that there is a lot of talking that needs to happen, but I figured you might not be in the mood after you drank yourself to unconsciousness. You need to rest today and we can talk tomorrow. Could do me one last favor, though? If you could deliver this, that would be great. Sincerely, A.Ham.

Aaron looks underneath the sticky note to see an envelope. Much like the others, it has a name in cursive and a heart at the end. He picks it up to read the name.

‘Aaron Burr’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being patient with me.


End file.
